Talk:Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden
Rider listing In the list of Riders section, should we list Baron and Zangetsu first instead of Gaim, since they are considered the main characters of this spinoff? Gokyr586 (talk) 12:06, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Bed scene in Zangetsu portion Gaim Gaiden goes all adult with the revelation that there will be a bed scene in the Zangetsu portion. Source: http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/01/08/yuki-kubota-kamen-rider-zangetsu-talks-gaim-v-cinema/ Gokyr586 (talk) 02:33, January 10, 2015 (UTC) too bad, there's no bed scene in zangetsu's part. only what is discreetion for viewers is just alchohol. and also kouta didn't transform into gaim in this movie. only the main focuses in this movie are takatora and kaito. JB.Regala (talk) 11:20, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Restructure? Hmm...now that Gaim Gaiden 2 has been announced, I propose a restructure of the Gaim Gaiden page, to prevent over-cluttering of information when GG2 gets produced: I suggest this page be re-written such that it only provides short summaries of each of the film's plot, and with the notes about closing screens, errors and stuff like that be removed. Then separate pages could be created for the various films in this Gaim Gaiden series(e.g.: Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron would have its own page and so on), now with the detailed plot summaries, cast lists, notes, errors and stuff. What do you guys think of this proposed restructuring? Gokyr586 (talk) 09:29, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :I think we need to create separate pages only for Gaim Gaiden and Gaim Gaiden 2. It's different releases, why should all of this stuff be on one page? What will we do if they announce third, fourth sets of this movies? Shamanisheee (talk) 11:01, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't see how an umbrella Gaim Gaiden page will be any different to an umbrella page for all of Kamen Rider, Shamanisheee. And having separate pages for each Gaiden story is no different to having a page for each TV episode. Gokyr, I like your idea. When the page was originally made, we thought it was a one-off project. Turns out it's not. Continuity Order Kaito clearly knows what an Overlord is, somewhere in the middle of the Gaiden. Ryoma only tells him that they're called Overlords in Episode 23. So I think for it to happen at Episode 20 seems off. Xiiliea (talk) 06:36, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Episode 23 is just proper debut of Demushu, the first of the Over Lord Inves. Ryoma didn't tell him how they called, he mentions this talk when he speak to his comrades. Shamanisheee (talk) 09:28, May 25, 2015 (UTC) New Lockseed confirmed There is apparently a new lockseed called "Zakuro (Pomegranate)" that is confirmed to be in the Duke Gaiden, according to this facebook post. -Trdeathwing Until we see an image and a news source confirms it, this is can be considered just gossip.Aldo The Fox (talk) 13:26, July 1, 2015 (UTC) It's also on the website too. http://www.gaim-gaiden.com/ -Trdeathwing Voting for 3rd Gaiden https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CTalw7BUAAAaVRu.jpg 1 Ryugen 2 Gridon 3 Kurokage 4 Bravo 5 Jam 6 Sigurd 7 Malika 8 Gaim Kitaaaa! Shaman-aka-King (talk) 09:25, November 10, 2015 (UTC) What about this one? That one was a joke image. The follow-up picture was this: http://fruitridernews.tumblr.com/post/131256067049/httpstwittercomgaimgaidenstatus654832665665 Also please sign your posts next time. The 3rd Gaiden project was canceled, indeed. RepublicVictoria (talk) 00:21, August 26, 2016 (UTC) So it's likely to move on for the Drive Saga for the time being. Pat141elite Talk RangerWiki Kamen Rider Wiki Narutopedia Superpower Wiki Street Fighter Wikitroid MMKB PR Fanon 04:44,8/26/2016 04:44, August 26, 2016 (UTC) When is there going to be Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 3?